


Do you Trust Me?

by Mephonix



Category: Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Honeymoon, Nudity, Sexual Intercourse, Wedding, virgin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-23
Updated: 2015-01-23
Packaged: 2018-03-08 16:47:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3216287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mephonix/pseuds/Mephonix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its the first night in the Honey Moon Suite, and Tom and his new wife make it an evening to not forget.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Do you Trust Me?

 

 

“I pronounce you man and wife.” The preacher’s voice rang across the congregation, “You may kiss the bride.”

 

I smiled softly as he flipped the veil on my head dress over my head, with my tear stained eyes shining back into his blue-green ones. Before he gently pulled me closed and gave me a loving deep kiss. We turned back to a clapping crowd before walking down the aisle back towards the back of the church.

 

“Mr. And Mrs. Hiddleston!” A chant rang out before we clambered down a set of steps into a waiting limo  with “Just Married on it.” to take us to our “honeymoon suite.”

 

“I can’t believe it.” I pulled my now husband Thomas Hiddleston into a hug before kissing him again, “Finally I can say I’m proud of the last name I have and the man who gave it to me.”

 

“Eh heh heh. Well darling, with the official stuff over, its now just you and me, and this upcoming night, and promise you, you are going to love it.” Tom’s lip curled into a smile.

 

I placed my hand on his lap, “I’m really sorry for making you wait…I know we both have wanted this for a while now and-”

 

“Think nothing of it darling.” Tom smiled again, “You are my wife now, and I love you with all of my heart. Let me use this night to show you how much I love you.”

 

“Just go easy on me please.”

 

“Easy? What kind of nonsense is that?” he laughed.

 

“It’s my first time.” I blushed.

 

“I know I know. No worries, my love.” He then holds my chin, “I’d never hurt you.”

 

Moments later we were now at the HM suite before he scooped me up bridal style and opened the door. The sun was already set, making the room already dark, lit with candles. The bed littered with Rose petals and Champagne bottles with glasses on the side.

 

“So what do you want to do first?” he inquired, before I pulled him into a deep passionate kiss.

 

“Need you ask?”

 

He only shook his head before placing me on the floor, pulling the wedding dress off of my shoulders before it hit the ground, stepping out of my heels I watched as he undid his black tuxedo jacket and toss it onto a chair nearby.  Slowly he undoes his tie leaving it hanging at his neck before leaning forward and dragging his long fingers down my sides before picking me back up bridal style and placing me gently on the bed, kissing me ever so slowly. Taking his hand he unclipped my bra, my breasts, now his eye candy.

 

I reached and unbuttoned his dress shirt, he tossing it to the side before sliding his hand gently down the center of my belly, my skin only covered in my white panties and bra, before he grins, reaching my core outside of my panties.

 

“Do you trust me?” He asked.

 

“Yes, of course.”

 

“No I mean do you trust me enough for me to do what I want, but know that I will not hurt you.”

 

I nod again, “You are my husband, why should I not?”

 

“Touche’ “  Tom’s fingers slowly went under the elastic of my panties, his digits hitting my core, causing me to instantly jump.

 

“You alright?”

 

“Yes…Just fine…Keep going…please.”

 

“As you wish.”

 

Before I got another warning, Tom slowly stuck a finger inside me, I squirmed as he began to move it, taking his other hand and hooking it with his free hand, pulling my panties down.

 

“Ah…” my eyes widened as I stared into his eyes, nearly hollow as I squirmed again, he inserting another finger, the pressure building in my core before he began pumping his fingers very quickly.

 

“Tom….I…..I can’t take….please….Please Take me….” I huffed, “I can’t take…much more… teasing.”

 

He shifted a bit before pulling his fingers out, moving and removing his pants. His bulge pushing through the fabric of this under wear.

 

Taking my own hands I pulled down on the band, in one swift movement his cock springing forward. My eyes widened but I quickly turned my gaze from his package towards his blue eyes.

 

“Lean back my love.” He stated, crawling over me, his gift hitting my thigh, “I will take it easy on you, but if It hurts too much let me know and I’ll stop.”

I only nod as I spread my legs, he then slowly places the head into my entrance before slowly pushing in. My insides feeling as if they were going to rip, which causes a painful moan to escape my lip.

 

“Do I need to stop?” he asked.

 

“No No…You are fine.” I stated, “Please keep going.”

 

He felt so big as he pushed himself further into me, the once pain now turning into a pleasure that I knew nothing of. I only nodded, as a sigh escaped me. Thats when he knew, i was under his spell.

 

He began thrusting, slowly at first, before picking up speed. Over and over. I looked up as he towered over me, the sweat rolling off his brow as he pounded into me.

 

Before long I was screaming his name, and he the same.

 

“Oh darling, you feel amazing.” He huffed, “So amazing.”

 

“You do too Tom…but…I don’t think….”

 

“Its fine, I wouldn’t expect any less, being…being its…” Tom Growled incoherently, “Oh fuck it, cum when you need to!” he yelled, “GOD you are so tight. UGH.”

 

Before he could even finish the sentence I went over the edge. He thrusting into me still, my body was a euphoric mess as finally thrust one last time.

 

Pulling out he rolled over to the side of me, both of us breathing heavy.

 

“So…Not bad for a first go?” he asked.

 

“No not really….” I grinned, happy that I was actually able to survive my first night, as his wife, as his lover, “That doesn’t me we are through.” I grinned.

 

“Right you are darling.” He smiled back pulling the covers of the bed over us, his naked warm body against mine, “Far from through.”

 


End file.
